


Hope Against Hope

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Second Person, Secret Crush, Serious Injuries, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Some realisations simply refuse to dawn on you until it's already too late. Oh, how you hope this is not one of them.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	Hope Against Hope

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #324:  
> 1\. ~~Peculiar~~  
>  2\. Tranquillity  
> 3\. “While there’s life, there’s hope”
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Badge
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

You sit by his bedside clutching his Auror badge, your grip so tight the sharp edges nearly cut through the skin of your palm. The pain is soothing; grounding; distracting you from the crippling agony raging like Fiendfyre through your core.

“Damn you, you stupid reckless idiot!”

Your broken voice cuts through the never-ending silence, and you wince at the sudden sound.

The tranquillity surrounding you feels even heavier after that, and you shake your head at the irony of it all. You always tell him to shut up, that he’s too loud, that his liveliness hinders your thoughts and obstructs your ordered life. What wouldn’t you give for even a trace of that liveliness now? For a single sign of life from his awfully still body?

He looks so small where he lies – so frail. Not at all like the hero they portray him to be. Not at all like the partner you’ve come to respect and treasure so much. Not at all like the snarky, cheeky git you finally, for some still unknown reason, are able to call your friend.

The Healers say he shouldn’t be alive, that the curse he took for you during that disastrous raid should’ve ended him; should have killed the Boy Who Lived.

But it didn’t.

It hasn’t.

Not yet.

You reach out to grasp his hand in yours. Your slender fingers tremble as they curl around his. They’re warm to the touch, and you revel in the feeling of skin against skin. You’ve yearned for it for so long – touching him, holding him – but not like this.

Never like this.

Tears burn behind your eyelids, conjured by the thought that has haunted your every waking moment since you first saw him fall to the ground.

And then you say it.

You say it because you have to. Because you can’t hold it in any longer.

You say it, even though you know he can’t hear you. Even though it may already be too late.

You say it, soft like a whisper.

“I love you.”

And hope against hope, the infinitesimal twitch you sense under your palm might just be more than a figment of your desperate imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
